La chica de las sombras
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Naoki solo sabía el nombre de una chica que conoció en el instituto. Al ser el nuevo director, su padre le asignó a una asistente. Ella no recuerda aquel suceso y en el bachiller tampoco se fijó en él. Sin embargo, él nunca dejó de pensar en ella. ¿Cómo reaccionará Naoki al por fin conocer el rostro de aquella chica de las sombras? AU, OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Kotoko se encontraba en el ascensor ensimismada con su celular, mirando sus redes sociales y compartiendo alguna que otra imagen graciosa. Escuchando a todo volumen sus canciones favoritas a través de sus auriculares. No se dio cuenta cuando las puertas se abrieron y alguien más entró.

Se trataba de un hombre, saludó por cortesía, sin escuchar nada de regreso. Irritado miró a la chica que estaba completamente distraída en su _smartphone_ , la observó detenidamente: ella era bajita, cabello rojizo, piel blanca. — _Una adolescente más_ — pensó Naoki, quien esperaba con ansias llegar a su piso para poder presentarse como el nuevo director de la empresa.

Le extrañó que una joven estuviera a esas horas de la mañana en la compañía, no le había informado su padre de ninguna becaria o practicante. Era algo irrelevante para él y el departamento específico se encargaría de ella.

De repente, las luces del ascensor comenzaron a parpadear, deteniéndose bruscamente, quedando completamente a oscuras.

Kotoko se asustó. Reunió todo el valor que tenía y comenzó a tocar las paredes para saber donde estaba. No era claustrofóbica, solo tenía ceguera nocturna, así que, estar a oscuras le atemorizaba un poco. Caminó despacio hasta que se topó con algo esponjoso envuelto en un tipo de tela. Lo palpó tratando de adivinar que era. Un movimiento repentino de aquello que tenía en su mano, le hizo dar un salto. Volvió a querer investigar y cuando lo tocó de nuevo, ya no estaba tan blando, sino se sentía un poco duro. En medio de la oscuridad estaba decidida a saber de qué se trataba y matarlo si era necesario.

Las luces se encendieron y entonces se reveló la verdad. Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto, vestido con un traje elegante color negro. Su cabello castaño un poco despeinado hacía contraste con la galanura de su porte. Kotoko se quedó fría al ver que la mirada gris con destellos violetas le miraban con curiosidad, dureza e incomodidad.

No sabía como reaccionar, sin querer, le estaba agarrando la entrepierna a ese hombre. Estaba estupefacta, avergonzada por su torpeza.

—Si ya terminaste, puedes soltarme. — dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

—Di... disculpe — soltó — yo... disculpe de verdad.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y Kotoko sin fijarse que estuviese en el piso correcto, descendió a toda prisa del elevador, tratando de esquivar la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre.

Naoki, estaba atónito por aquel suceso, y esos ojos chocolate de alguna forma lo habían cautivado. Era muy bonita — lástima, que fuera menor de edad — pensó. Lo peor de todo es que seguía estimulado, el ambiente estaba impregnado del aroma floral de la desconocida. Así que trató de guardar la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó el traje y respiró lentamente para que su erección bajara.

Era inverosímil como en el primer día que llegaba, era asaltado por una desconocida. Si hubiese sido otra persona, tal vez hubiese reaccionado diferente. El sentir una mano pequeña en su ingle le sorprendió a tal grado de dejarle sin habla y si la luz no llegaba, pudo pasar cualquier cosa.

Los ojos inocentes de aquella pelirroja le hicieron darse cuenta que tal vez no sabía lo que estaba tocando. Probablemente por la oscuridad y por estar entretenida en su celular, no había reparado en su presencia. Eso inmediatamente hizo que su persistente erección se diera por vencida; no ser notado por aquella chica que le había tocado de más, era un golpe fuerte para su orgullo.

Al fin llegó a su piso. Salió caminando seguro de sí mismo. Su rostro, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Entró a la oficina donde le recibieron algunos accionistas y su padre. Quienes estaba esperándolo para ceder el mando de manera formal.

—Mis estimados colegas, les presento a mi hijo Naoki. Él a partir de hoy, será el nuevo _CEO_ de esta empresa de manera definitiva.

Todos los hombres le aplaudieron. Él solo inclinaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Si no fuera un protocolo a seguir, le hubiese encantando prescindir de tales presentaciones. No quería perder el tiempo. Conocía el estado de la empresa y aunque no iba mal, sabía que si no lanzaban algo nuevo podía correr el riesgo de caer en un estancamiento. Algo peligroso para una marca.

Después de charlar sobre cosas irrelevantes, los hombres de negocios se despidieron de los dos Irie, dejándolos a solas.

—Mi muchacho, ¡por fin te veo aquí y siento que todos mis años de sacrificio valieron la pena! — dijo su papá orgulloso — Aunque si hubieses escogido cualquier otra carrera igual estuviera feliz por ti hijo, no mal interpretes a este viejo.

—Gracias papá, prometo no defraudar tu confianza.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás. Cualquier cosa llámame, estaré disponible para ti para lo que pueda ayudarte. — dijo con una sonrisa — Por cierto, contraté a una eficiente asistente para ti. Perdón que me haya tomado tal atrevimiento pero ella es graduada de la Todai, de la división de artes.

—¿Y por qué estaría como mi asistente en lugar de estar en otra área más adecuada?

—La conozco desde hace un tiempo, ella dio sus prácticas aquí cuando tú estudiabas en el extranjero. ¿Te acuerdas del telescopio con material reciclado?

—Cómo olvidarlo, fue todo un éxito.

—Bueno, pues ella fue la de la idea.

Shigeki le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. Estaba por salir de la oficina cuando volteó a mirarlo.

—Tu madre quiere que vayas a la casa a cenar — Naoki rodó los ojos — sé que es difícil en ocasiones. No la has visto desde que regresaste. Pasa por la casa hijo, tu hermano igual quiere verte.

—De acuerdo. — suspiró derrotado — Iré, pero dile a mi madre que no quiero que comience a presionarme de nuevo con encontrarme novia. — dijo serio — por favor papá.

—No te preocupes.

Shigeki Irie salió de la oficina dejando a Naoki solo, quien dio una vuelta por su nuevo espacio. Era amplio y el escritorio de ébano hacía lucir la oficina muy elegante, le gustaba tal y como estaba; su padre tenía buen gusto.

Puso algo de música en el sistema de sonido. En la universidad había descubierto que se concentraba mejor escuchando algo que en silencio, así que conectó su teléfono por vía _bluetooth_ al reproductor y comenzó a escucharse _Jon Bon Jovi._ Le agradaba el rock y ese artista era uno de sus preferidos.

Casi de inmediato cuando él tomó asiento detrás de su lujoso escritorio, alguien tocó a su puerta. Él aceptó que pasara. Era una chica alta, de cabello lacio largo. Se veía elegante con el vestido rojo que portaba, un poco corto y escotado. Le sonrió coqueta y le entregó unos papeles a Naoki.

—He de suponer que tú eres mi asistente — dijo mientras recibía los documentos.

—No señor, soy la recepcionista de este piso — contestó en un tono seductor. Naoki se dio cuenta que le estaba coqueteando y aunque tal vez podía pasar una que otra noche con ella. No pensaba en algo más.

— Ya veo, ¿Sabes si mi padre mencionó el nombre de ella?

La muchacha se quedó pensativa, poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y seductores. Naoki estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Lo lamento, soy nueva y no tenía conocimiento. Si gusta puedo llamar al área de...

—No te preocupes — la interrumpió — ya lo investigaré en un momento. De hecho, si se reporta hazla pasar a mi oficina y que me espere. Saldré un momento.

—Como ordene señor.

La chica salió de la oficina caminando de una manera atractiva. Naoki no era tonto. Sabía que era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba andar con los jefes. Pero a él eso no le interesaba en absoluto. Así que se dispuso a ir por un café y un _bagel_ al establecimiento que se encontraba frente a la compañía.

Mientras tanto. Kotoko se había encerrado en el baño del tercer piso del edificio. No quería salir y encontrarse con el joven a quien había tocado. No conocía al nuevo presidente, pero si le llegaban los rumores de aquel suceso, su trabajo correría peligro y ella necesitaba en verdad el empleo.

Shigeki Irie había sido muy amable en contactarla después de varios años para ofrecerle un puesto. Trabajó con él cuando estudiaba la universidad. Era un señor agradable y risueño. Siempre hablaba de su hijo mayor con mucho orgullo. Por accidente había construido un telescopio con materiales reciclados, los cuales al lanzarlos al mercado, se convirtieron en un éxito. Shigeki intentó remunerarle por su idea pero ella lo rechazó. Realmente no había sido nada. Solo estaba aburrida y decidió jugar con los elementos que tenía a la mano.

Decidida a dejar el pasado atrás. Salió de donde estaba, se retocó el maquillaje y el cabello; se dispuso a ir a su destino. Tenía que ser responsable no importaba que sucediese.

Llegó al piso donde se encontraba la presidencia. Una mujer guapísima la recibió mirándola con desprecio.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? — dijo la mujer en un tono pedante

—Soy Aihara Kotoko, asistente del presidente Irie.

La chica la miró sorprendida, sabía que ella era recomendada del anterior presidente así que tenía que ser amable. Trató de sonreírle lo más honesta que podía y la condujo a la oficina principal.

—El CEO salió un momento — dijo de manera pedante — me dijo que le esperara en aquí en su oficina.

—Gracias. — Kotoko mencionó casi en un susurro.

Miró con nostalgia aquella habitación y se dio cuenta que en un tono suave se escuchaba _another one bites the dust_ del grupo Queen. A ella le agradaba mucho ese grupo así que comenzó a tararear la canción mientras tomaba asiento, volviendo a su teléfono celular para distraerse mientras su jefe volvía a la oficina.

Naoki salió del ascensor con una bolsa de papel en una mano y un café en la otra. Se acercó a la recepcionista quien le sonrió coqueta de nuevo.

—Su asistente llegó. Le espera en su oficina.

—Gracias... — hizo adem+an para que le dijera su nombre.

—Sahoko señor.

Naoki asintió y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Al entrar volvió a oler aquel perfume floral que automáticamente le provocó una erección. Para su fortuna el saco le quedaba lo suficientemente largo como para tapar aquella zona. Así que intentó controlarse, tomando un poco de café.

Escuchó una suave voz cantando a la par de _Freddie Mercury,_ lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa. Algo inusual en él, sonreír a voluntad no era lo suyo. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su escritorio, saludando a la dueña de aquella voz y entonces se quedó helado. Ella también.

—Buen día señorita, me da gusto verla de nuevo — dijo divertido al ver su expresión de pánico.

En ese momento aquella chica hizo una exagerada reverencia, dejando ver el pequeño pero pronunciado escote de su blusa. Aquello incitó a Naoki a absorber su aroma.

—Discúlpenme de verdad... — dijo Kotoko casi gritando — sufro de ceguera nocturna y quería saber donde estaba. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia y...

—Tranquila — escuchar que sus sospechas eran ciertas le causaron un poco de desilusión — no pasó nada. Mejor comencemos de cero. ¿Quieres un café?

Ella lo miró anonadada. Realmente era guapísimo y no se parecía en nada a su padre. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y solo agachó la mirada y negó suavemente.

—Disculpe, no puedo tomar café.

—¿Un té entonces?

Kotoko asintió. De inmediato Naoki llamó a su secretaria para que trajera agua caliente y varios sobres de té. Aunque era nuevo en la compañía, conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber que él era considerado con los gustos de sus empleados. En menos de diez minutos, el pedido de Naoki estaba listo. Kotoko tomó una taza y se sirvió agua caliente. Observarla preparándose un simple té, había sido ridículamente excitante para Naoki. Tragó saliva al ver como una gota de aquel líquido se le escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Comencemos entonces, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Aihara Kotoko.

Al saber la identidad de la señorita, le provocó el deseo de saber si era la misma que había conocido — si a eso se le llamaba conocer — en la preparatoria. La miró con curiosidad, se reclinó sobre su silla. Era realmente muy bonita y tenía unos ojos color chocolate hermosos.

—Un gusto conocerla señorita Aihara, dígame un poco sobre su vida académica.

—De acuerdo — cruzó sus manos, tomó aire antes de continuar — estudié en la universidad...

—Para mi es importante que me cuenta desde el instituto. — le interrumpió — necesito saber tu vida antes de la universidad.

Ella le miró confundida, sin embargo asintió y dijo:

—Estudié en el instituto Tonan desde la primaria hasta el bachiller.

Bingo — se dijo así mismo Naoki

—Tengo entendido que esa escuela se divide por clases dependiendo el nivel de aprovechamiento. ¿No es así?

—Así es, yo estudié en la clase E. No soy una persona muy hábil en ciencias pero trataba de esforzarme por mi padre. Después de graduarme, fui aceptada en la universidad Todai en la división de artes plásticas.

—Esa universidad normalmente acepta a estudiantes sobresalientes. Sin ofender pero, si tú estudiabas en la clase E, significa que no obtenías buenas calificaciones.

Kotoko se mordió el labio nerviosa. Naoki sintió aquel gesto involuntario como algo _sexy_.

—Así es, sin embargo obtuve una beca gracias a una pintura que realicé. Por eso estudié ahí.

Tenía enfrente a la misma que había conocido en el instituto. Por fin ese nombre que por muchos años había taladrado su mente tenía rostro y lo peor de todo, es que tal vez, ella no se hubiera fijado nunca en él.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Les traigo esta historia, será corta pero es para compensar mi ausencia. He tenido varios problemas para poder ponerme a escribir y el bloqueo a veces me pone de malas jajajapero aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto y obviamente actualizaré 2travieso destino".**

 **Espero les guste, recuerden dejarme reviews me gusta mucho leerles y saber lo que piensan.**

 **un abrazo enorme.**

 **Melina.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

—De acuerdo, entonces pongámonos a trabajar. Dime, ¿cómo ayudabas a mi padre cuando fuiste practicante?

Preguntó curioso, por un lado estaba mirando a la chica que tanto había deseado conocer y por otro, la ex practicante a la que su padre le había tomado cariño. Debía estar seguro si la decisión fue correcta, a pesar de ser recomendada de su progenitor, podía tratarse de un asunto meramente sentimental. Necesitaba estar convencido, si realmente era buena como su padre decía.

Así que decidió entrar en materia laboral. Las cuestiones personales podían discutirlo más adelante, tal vez, de una forma más intima.

—Revisaba algunos bocetos de los diseñadores y le daba mi punto de vista. También me encargaba de llevar documentos y ese tipo de cuestiones administrativas. Apoyaba al área de diseño para poder realizar personajes para videojuegos o juguetes. Dependiendo de lo que se requiriera.

Le sonrió tímida, por poco se quedaba embobado en aquel gesto que aunque fue algo mínimo, iluminó por completo su rostro. No podía esperar a verla sonreír de forma más natural, obviamente solo para él. Se recordó casi al instante que debía investigar primero si era tan talentosa o por lo menos capaz como su padre tanto presumía.

Resolvió en ponerla a prueba. Era su primer día y en el par de horas que comenzaba a fungir su puesto como presidente, había perdido el tiempo en banalidades. Se reprendió así mismo por permitirse tal desliz.

Tratando de encontrar algo con lo cual hacer que ella demostrara sus habilidades, abrió la carpeta que le había entregado Sahoko anteriormente. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues se trataba de unos bocetos de personajes de un video juego que estaban desarrollando. Era extraño que esos dibujos no tuvieran congruencia con la temática. El informe mencionaba que sería de aventuras y batallas, los personajes plasmados en esas hojas eran todo menos temerarios; parecían unos típicos héroes de películas infantiles. Algo muy alejado de lo que él quería.

Ansioso por descubrirlo, dijo:

—Tu primera tarea como asistente será darme tu opinión de estos dibujos. — le entregó la carpeta — son para un nuevo videojuego

—Que lindo son... ¿Es para un juego de citas? — preguntó Kotoko.

—No, se supone que es de aventura y enfrentamientos.

Kotoko miró las hojas atentamente. Naoki observó la manera tan adorable en como fruncía en ceño y apretaba los labios. Se dio cuenta que estaba juzgando lo que le había proporcionado.

—En ese caso, se ven demasiado frágiles. Pueden ser atractivos pero igual que impongan autoridad. — lo miró confundida — Son los trabajos originales, no puedo bosquejar sobre ellos. — le sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada intensa que él le dedicaba — No quiero arruinar estos bellos dibujos. Iré a sacar copias.

—Mi secretaria lo hará por ti. — Le detuvo

Llamó por teléfono a Sahoko quien entró caminando coqueta, mirando con prepotencia a Kotoko. Naoki se dio cuenta, por supuesto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito que saque ¿una copia? — preguntó, Kotoko asintió — una copia a estos documentos, y me los trae de regreso. Trata de hacerlo rápido por favor.

Con una sonrisa forzada salió Sahoko de su oficina, contemplando de nuevo a la pelirroja de mala manera. Ella solo agachó la mirada incómoda.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos encontrarte un espacio. — Naoki rompió el silencio que se hizo en cuanto la pelinegra salió de su oficina.

—No importa, — contestó nerviosa, agitando sus manos — realmente puedo trabajar donde sea.

—¿De verdad? — ella asintió — En ese caso, tu oficina estará aquí. En un momento ordenaré que te traigan lo necesario.

—¿Aquí? — dijo mientras le miraba atónita — De verdad no quiero importunarle.

—Es una lugar amplio.

—Pero señor...

—Naoki.

—Señor Nao...

—Solo Naoki, Kotoko.

Tuvo muchas ganas de cerrar la puerta con seguro en cuanto vio que le sonreía inquieta, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Se imaginaba tumbándola en la mesa, haciéndole cosas impronunciables en ese momento. Agradeció y maldijo al mismo tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando Sahoko con lo que le había pedido.

Kotoko tomó la carpeta y comenzó a separar las imágenes originales de las copias. Dejó los papeles a un lado, quedándose con las réplicas de los bocetos.

—¿Me presta un lápiz? — dijo Kotoko con vergüenza. Naoki tomó uno y se lo dio.

Ella comenzó a dibujar ágilmente sobre el papel, alejándolo, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. Frunciendo el ceño cada vez que alejaba de ella aquel dibujo. Él estaba maravillado al observar en sus ojos una tenacidad y dedicación que nunca había visto en nadie. Era refrescante tener frente a él se tipo de imágenes, por una fracción de segundos se dejó guiar por su imaginación, queriendo encontrarse con esa escena todos los días de su vida. A su lado.

En pocos minutos, terminó de corregir al primer personaje.

—El dibujo base es muy bueno, — comenzó a explicar — pero no concuerda con la idea que me acaba de mencionar. Supongo sería mejor un protagonista que pueda transmitir seguridad y temor a la vez.

Kotoko se levantó de donde estaba y caminó a su lado para enseñarle lo que había trazado. Naoki vio el trabajo delicado y a la vez definidos de ella. Transformó por completo el bosquejo anterior, dejando la idea principal y la esencia del dibujante. Su padre tenía razón. Era realmente brillante.

Y al tenerla de cerca, pudo apreciar su piel sedosa y blanca. Su olfato se inundó por completo del aroma de aquella chica. Volteó la mirada un momento y dejó de escuchar lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Kotoko, pues su escote dejaba ver un poco y eso lo calentó demasiado.

—...Y es por esto que le sugiero que trate de dirigir este videojuego no como un _RPG_ más, sino como una experiencia. Que el jugador se sienta dentro de el, identificándose con los personajes.

—Me sorprendes totalmente Kotoko — dijo por inercia, había dejado de escuchar desde que vio sus hermosos pechos. Con una sonrisa la miró, encandilado por sus bellos ojos — ¿quieres ir por un café?

—Pero...

—Bueno mi querida amiga, eso es lo primero que debiste hacer antes de... querer conocer mi entorno. —Bromeó

Era increíble el hecho de que por primera vez estaba coqueteando con alguien, haciendo bromas cuando él no se permitía tales tratos informales. Lo que más le angustiaba de todo, era que al parecer, ella no sabía que hablaba con aquel chico que besó, tal vez por accidente, en el baño de mujeres en la preparatoria. Llegar a esa conclusión le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Sentía que Aihara Kotoko no sólo le debía una por lo sucedido en el ascensor, sino dos, por haberse metido en su vida hacía casi diez años

Kotoko al escucharlo se levantó de golpe de donde estaba, caminando nerviosa. Naoki le imitó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando a su lado y tomándola por la cintura. Ella sintió sonrojarse, caminando a su lado, notando una corriente eléctrica que recorría cuerpo.

—Vamos...

Salieron de la oficina en dirección a los elevadores. Kotoko se encontraba nerviosa, por saber que volvería a estar a solas con el hombre a quien le había agarrado sus genitales. Pero era su jefe y no podía negarse.

Entraron al elevador y oprimieron el botón que los llevaba a la planta baja. Sin embargo, Naoki detuvo el descenso, tomando a Kotoko de sorpresa. Ella, abochornada, no podía negar que cuando analizó lo sucedido, le gustó lo que había tocado. Aunque de cualquier forma estaba nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre.

—Creo que debemos estar a mano señorita — se acercó a ella de forma seductora. La tomó de la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

—Nao...

—No recuerdas de dónde nos conocemos ¿verdad?

Kotoko lo miró confundida, para ella lo había conocido esa mañana en el ascensor así que no entendía el por qué de su pregunta.

Frustrado, Naoki tomó su boca de inmediato, besándola con urgencia. Quería volver a probar sus labios, mismos que habían provocado diversas emociones en él sin ni siquiera conocerla. Ahora que sabía su identidad, no iba a dejar que volviera a escabullirse, dejándolo peor de lo que se encontraba antes.

Kotoko se dejó guiar por su forma experta de besarla, tocando su rostro mientras sentía las manos de él acariciar su cintura. Su olor amaderado le recordó al mismo perfume que había olido en la preparatoria, aquella noche en que por culpa de un apagón y su ceguera nocturna, se tropezó con algo, besando por accidente a un chico. Como imágenes difusas los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, respondiendo implícitamente la pregunta que él le había formulado.

Jadeantes se separaron. Ella estaba aún confundida por todo lo que había ocurrido, primero le agarraba la entrepierna a su jefe, después éste la besaba en el elevador. Y, para rematar, al parecer él era aquel muchacho que se encontró en la oscuridad del baño de la escuela.

—¿Recordaste? O debo hacer algo más. — dijo Naoki, tratando de controlar sus impulsos

—No puede ser... — Posicionó una de sus manos en su boca, sorprendida al darse cuenta que era él.

Naoki, con toda la sobriedad que le quedaba dijo:

—Tonan, clase A, Irie Naoki...

* * *

 **HEEEEY! hehehe un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. Espero les guste mucho jejeje. No quise hacer algo muy apegado a la historia original porque bueno, a veces en el fanfiction hay que atreverse a salirse un poco... jajaj y a hacer quedar bien a los protagonistas, como en el caso de Kotoko, que a veces son muy predecibles. Amo itazura na kiss, no me mal interpreten. Pero Realmente a mi me gusta en ocasiones hacerla quedar bien jejejeje como una chica capaz de abrirse camino y sorprender a los suyos por su talento.**

En fin, espero les guste mucho este capítulo. Esta historia será cortita, al menos que se me ocurra algo más pero bueno.

Lalaland; ¡Que gusto tenerte aquí! muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero te agrade este capítulo. Saludos desde México.

Yeci: Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero te agrade este episodio.

caro: SIII! y sin conocerla hejheeje, pero el amor es bello y trabaja de formas misteriosas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Guest: i don't know who you are, But i wold like to know your name hehehe, Thank you for read my story and your review, i hope this chapter like you! Thank you! ;)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de verdad los quiero! No olviden por supuesto dejarme un Review expresándome qué les pareció. jeje me gusta mucho leerles.

Besos.

Melina :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

 _En la época del instituto._

Naoki al terminar su arduo entrenamiento, se quedó un tiempo más para platicar con su entrenador sobre el campeonato nacional que se acercaba, estaba adolorido, sudado, cansado y requería una ducha caliente para relajar sus músculos. Tal vez dormir un poco más de lo habitual para recuperar energías. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado sucio como para continuar su camino e irse a su casa de esa manera. No quería oler mal, no le gustaba para nada dar la impresión de ser alguien despreocupado de sí mismo, así que decidió ir a las duchas para limpiarse un poco.

Una vez aseado, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Las calles se pondrían oscuras y el no tenía lámpara a la mano para poder alumbrarse. Se maldito así mismo por no ser precavido y no traer una de emergencia.

Justo al salir de los baños de hombres, la luz se fue, dejando todo en la penumbra. Volvió a decir improperios por su mala suerte de ese día. Un grito estremecedor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se puso momentáneamente en alerta, aunque al final reparó que de seguro era una estudiante que al igual que él, se había quedado hasta tarde entrenando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Comenzó a escuchar sollozos y cosas cayéndose, en seguida se dio cuenta que aquel sonido provenía del baño de chicas. No quería entrar ahí, era irrespetuoso pero tampoco era de caballeros no auxiliar a una dama cuando lo necesitara, así que rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro lleno de exasperación, entró al lugar aguzando la vista para poder ver un poco a oscuras.

No tardó mucho en mirar la silueta menuda de una chica que estaba sentada, tratando de encontrar tal vez sus cosas. Esa clase de torpeza le hubiese dado una jaqueca, de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban. Con algo de cautela se acercó a ella, tratando de recoger lo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Entonces, preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

En cuanto lo escuchó, la chica dio un grito lleno de pánico, como reflejo, él la tomó del brazo para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que alguien más, aparte de ella, se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Soy estudiante de aquí — Sintió bajo su tacto la piel algo fría de aquella chica, estaba temblorosa y eso de alguna forma no le molestó, para olvidar un poco aquella extraña sensación, continuó hablando — estaba por irme a mi casa cuando escuché que gritabas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿No eres un fantasma? — preguntó la chica.

Naoki trató de no reírse ante tal aseveración, era muy estúpido que una chica de su edad siguiera creyendo en fantasmas, sin embargo, trató de no reírse y con el tono más amable que pudo contestó:

—Si fuera un fantasma, no estuviera conversando contigo.

—Creo que tienes razón. Soy Aihara Kotoko...

Estaba por ayudarla a salir de aquel lugar cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, Naoki en seguida se dio cuenta que un transformador de luz había explotado. Casi de inmediato, sintió los brazos de aquella muchacha rodearle la cintura y enterrando su cara en su pecho. No permitía que nadie se acercara de tal forma y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, trató de apartarla, aunque no pudo, ella se aferraba a él con bastante fuerza.

—Oye suéltame. — exigió — Te llevaré a la salida...

Por el forcejeo, Naoki no notó la banca que estaba tras de él, tropezando y cayendo junto a aquella chica.

Los dos cayeron al suelo abrazados, él arriba de ella. De repente, sintió los brazos de ella rodearle el cuello, él dejándose guiar hacia sus labios, fundiéndose en un tímido beso, moviendo sus labios a la par que los de ella, sintiendo su sabor, el calor de su cuerpo. Aquella extraña situación lo excitó y por primera vez en su vida tenía contacto con una chica que milagrosamente deseaba, aunque no conocía su rostro, solo su nombre.

Automáticamente, llevó una de sus manos a sus caderas, acariciando su pierna por encima de la ropa, sus respiraciones cada vez se sentían más intensas. Dejándose guiar por sus instintos, hizo que ella se abriera para él, estaba realmente con ganas de perder su virginidad en ese momento con ella.

Un empujón hizo que se alejara. Tocando todo a su al rededor, la chica logró tomar sus cosas, huyendo del baño de mujeres, dejando a Naoki confundido y excitado a la vez. Ese había sido su primer encuentro sexual y lo peor de todo es que solo conocía el nombre de aquella que había despertado al hombre que había en su interior.

Desde ese día, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza su nombre. La única vez en que realmente necesitaba su memoria eidética, no le era útil, solo recordaba una silueta, sus labios, su cuerpo, pero nada más. Intentaba rememorar alguna facción de su rostro, por lo menos algo que la hiciera reconocible para él. Por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

Al menos sabía su nombre y, eso, le servía de consuelo. Podía fácilmente obtener información sobre ella, pero si andaba por la preparatoria preguntando por aquella chica, tal vez llenaran su vida con estúpidos rumores. Tenia suficiente tormento con los recuerdos que le había dejado aquella desconocida.

Intentaba escuchar disimuladamente las conversaciones de las chicas, con la esperanza de oír al menos el apellido de ella. Descifró que no era muy sociable o alguien no muy popular porque por más que lo intentaba no conseguía lo que deseaba.

Al llegar la graduación, después de dirigir las palabras a los alumnos y de recibir su diploma, se quedó pendiente para escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, con la esperanza de por fin conocer la dueña de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba volver a besar.

El destino fue cruel o su madre demasiado fastidiosa, pues precisamente cuando aquella chica había sido nombrada, su madre lo distrajo con una de sus tantas locuras, consiguiendo de nueva cuenta, quedarse solo con la incógnita y teniendo un pequeño rencor hacia su progenitora por arruinarle su perfecto plan.

Como era de esperarse, le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Así que decidió tramitar todo lo que debía para estudiar economía y administración de empresas en una prestigiosa universidad de Estados Unidos, embelesando a más de una fémina e impresionando a sus maestros. Aunque no necesitaba trabajar, decidió ganar dinero con empleos a tiempo parcial en empresas de renombre de ese país. Claro, las mujeres no le faltaban y a pesar de haber tomado experiencia en el ámbito sexual, nunca pudo olvidar aquella escena en el baño de mujeres.

Tuvieron que pasar casi diez años para poder conocer (por casualidad) a la Aihara Kotoko que no olvidaba.

* * *

Después de besarle en el ascensor y recordarle lo sucedido en la preparatoria. Fueron hacia una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la empresa. Entraron al local y se sentaron frente a una ventana.

—Dime Kotoko, — Naoki rompió el silencio, relajándose en el respaldo de la silla, mientras tomaba un poco de valor para lanzar una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que descubrió que ella era su Kotoko — ¿No sabías nada de mi en la preparatoria?

Quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, pero lo que recibió fue todo lo contrario.

—Sinceramente no. Estudiaba por las mañanas y en las tardes, trabajaba en el restaurante con mi padre, no tenía mucho tiempo para una vida social.

—¿Tu madre no vivía con ustedes?

Naoki descubrió que quería saber todo de ella. Resolvió que sus ojos tenían un encantador color chocolate que lo hipnotizaban al instante, quería verlos todo el tiempo, todos los días, al despertar, al dormir. Deseaba mirarlos brillar cuando sonriera o al llorar, a ese momento cúspide del orgasmo, necesitaba observarlos todo el tiempo. Tal vez, si la hubiese conocido en la preparatoria, a pesar de sentirse atraído, no se hubiera encandilado con ella como lo estaba en esos momentos. Vio entonces como Kotoko desviaba un poco la mirada, tratando de contestar lo que le había preguntado.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña. Así que solo somos mi padre y yo.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las muestras exageradas de cariño por parte de su madre, que el pensar que aquella chica de cabellos rojizos había crecido sin una, le hizo que naciera algo extraño en su interior. A pesar de ya conocer un poco el área de sus sentimientos. La empatía no era lo suyo.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre. — ella negó con la cabeza, brindándole una bonita sonrisa — Dime con exactitud si recuerdas aquel día, ¿por qué estabas todavía en la escuela?

Naoki no era un hombre curioso, pero le intrigaba el por qué había estado ella en ese lugar tan tarde. Kotoko sonrió de nuevo, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja respondió:

—Ese día no abría el restaurante de mi padre y quise adelantar algunas materias. Estaba en un salón cerca de las canchas de tenis y como necesitaba terminar el cuadro que tenía que presentar, decidí estar esa tarde haciendo mis deberes — Era inverosímil para Naoki darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ella — Un joven estaba practicando tenis, lo vi tan determinado a través de la ventana que me inspiró a mí también, así que saqué mis pinceles y comencé a pintar. Fue tan productivo el tiempo que estuve ahí que pude terminar la pintura en pocas horas.

›› Evidentemente, se hizo de noche, no quería irme a casa con restos de pintura así que decidí ir a los baños de chicas para limpiarme un poco. Cuando terminé de guardar mis cosas, se fue la luz y creo que ya conoces el resto de la historia — sonrió — Sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho de ese día.

Kotoko tomó un sorbo a su bebida mientras él la contemplaba, se hizo un agradable silencio entre los dos, como dándoles un poco de espacio para procesar toda aquella información.

Si Naoki estaba intrigado con ella, ahora que sabía sus motivos, quería saber aun más pues, aquel día, él era el único que se encontraba practicando en las canchas. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que pintara a alguien más, estaba curioso por conocer aquella obra.

—¿Me podrías enseñar el cuadro? — pidió en seguida.

Ella sonrió, sacó su teléfono y buscó en la galería la fotografía de su obra. Era su fondo de pantalla, para recordar aquel cuadro que cambió su vida para siempre. Abrió la imagen y le dio el celular a Naoki, quien se quedó helado al mirar la imagen que se asomaba en el dispositivo.

La pintura mostraba un cuadro estilo rembrant, con ese juego de luces y sombras pero con un toque contemporáneo. Se apreciaba a un hombre posando en posición tres cuartos, mirando hacia frente. El fondo tenía varios matices de gris que hacían contraste con la figura de aquel muchacho. Agrandó la imagen lo suficiente para ver algunos detalles y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. El rostro de aquel muchacho era totalmente serio, su mirada era fría y el color de sus ojos era similar a los suyos. Miró con detenimiento aquella obra de su asistente y se dio cuenta que ella lo había pintado a él.

—¿Conoces a este muchacho? — preguntó esperanzado que respondiera lo que quería escuchar.

—No, no lo conozco — fue decepcionante su respuesta — de hecho, es la única vez que lo vi. — lo miró con curiosidad — ¿Lo conoces?

Él le regresó su celular y sacó el suyo. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre traía una foto de ese día consigo. En aquel entonces no existían los _smartphone_ s, pero sí las cámaras digitales. Esa foto le recordaba ese día, cuando encontrara a la chica del baño de mujeres le mostraría que era él. Nunca se imaginó que sucediera de esa forma.

Le tendió el celular a ella con la fotografía de él, posando junto a su entrenador con su uniforme de tenis y su raqueta. Se lo mostró a ella y frunció en seguida el ceño, como reconociendo al chico de esa foto.

—¡Este es el muchacho que vi en la cancha! — respondió emocionada — debo decir que gracias a él pude estudiar en un lugar que me ha abierto tantas puertas... ¿Lo conoces?

En seguida miró la fotografía y a Naoki alternadamente. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y su boca formaba una perfecta "O", lo había reconocido.

—¿Eras... tú?

—Soy el mismo chico a quien pintaste.

—De verdad todo mundo se sorprendía cuando me preguntaban por el muchacho, es más, los mismos jueces estaban impresionados y me cuestionaron sobre mi relación con este muchacho. — sonrió y para Naoki era el gesto más hermoso que había visto — Ahora entiendo todo... ¿tú eras el famoso genio de la preparatoria?

—¿No sabías mi nombre? — preguntó decepcionado.

—Si alguna vez me lo dijeron lo olvidé, discúlpame. Usé tu imagen sin tu permiso, pero realmente fue inspirador verte practicar.

El pecho de Naoki se llenó de sentimientos indescriptibles. Había tenido muchas novias, estuvo en relación con una chica que era similar a él en muchos sentidos, pero jamás había experimentado esa conexión con alguien. Quería abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya. Es más, quería embarazarla en ese mismo momento para que no desapareciera de su vida. Era demasiado rápido para decirlo pero él, se había enamorado de su asistente.

—No quiero que seas mi asistente Kotoko — le dijo de un impulso

—¿Cómo? — respondió con asombro

—Cásate conmigo. — No era una persona impulsiva, aunque ella le provocaba serlo en ese momento.

Kotoko le sonrió. Estaba un poco avergonzada al recordar esa parte de su vida que se había empeñado por enterrar. Le daba vergüenza saber que a quien había besado era al mismo sujeto que le había agarrado la entrepierna en el ascensor.

—¿No crees que debemos conocernos primero? — dijo divertida

—Podemos hacerlo mientras consumamos lo nuestro — respondió enarcando una ceja

—Eres mi jefe Naoki, no puedo...

—Claro que puedes. No me recordabas pero lo hiciste, no me conocías y a pesar de todo pintaste algo maravilloso. Si fuese el mismo del pasado, me sentiría incómodo y diría cosas crueles que no siento. — sonrió para sí mismo — cuando me tocaste en el ascensor te pude haber despedido en el acto, era muy patán. — la miró con dulzura — Siempre quise conocerte.

—¿Por qué volar si podemos caminar? — respondió Kotoko

—Tienes razón, me dejé llevar. — le sonrió — pidamos de una vez algo, quieres un té verdad...

—Sí, ¿No te hará daño tanto café?

—No te preocupes — le guiñó un ojo — no me lo tomé.

Tardaron un par de horas hablando de todo y nada a la vez, conociéndose en un terreno neutral para los dos, dejándose cautivar por aquella atmósfera tan agradable que nacía entre ellos.

Naoki estaba maravillado con Kotoko, y resolvió para sí mismo que no quería que ella fuera su asistente, ese puesto era poca cosa para ella. Él deseaba tenerla en su casa, con él, colgar en la sala aquel cuadro tan hermoso que había pintado de él sin conocerlo. Aquella chica de las sombras tenía rostro ahora, y estaba determinado a mantenerla junto a él, el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! por fin pude actualizar, jajaja espero les guste este capítulo de esta linda historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado bastante esta historia algo corta jajajaja. Espero poder actualizar "Travieso destino" pronto ajajajaja**

 **besos y abrazos!**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! NO DEJEN DE HACERME SABER QUE TAL ESTUVO!**

 **Hasta pronto, Meli.**


End file.
